


excuse me for falling in love with you

by ivyrobinson



Category: Bridgerton (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Modern AU, Tumblr Prompt, anthony is a drunken idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28948443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyrobinson/pseuds/ivyrobinson
Summary: anthony has a late night proclamation for siena
Relationships: Anthony Bridgerton/Siena Rosso
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	excuse me for falling in love with you

**Author's Note:**

> 81\. Excuse me for falling in love with you.

“And excuse me for falling in love with you!” Comes the slurred voice from below on the street. 

Siena cringes, and catches her roommate, Genevieve, glancing up at her and speaking volumes without saying a word. 

“It’s not him,” Siena says, full of confidence despite the fact that she absolutely knew it was him. No one else quite spoke drunken idiot like Anthony Bridgerton. 

Unfortunately, he’s not a problem that will go away when you ignore it. It’s unfair, considering how good he is at ignoring her when it’s convenient for him. 

“I scared him away last time,” her roommate is quick to remind her. 

“Apparently you weren’t scary enough,” she mumbles to herself but it’s loud enough for Gen to shoot her a dirty look. 

It’s not like Siena meant to break her rule about hooking up with one of the rich boys whose family owned a second home at the seaside village where her one and only home was at. And it’s not like she meant to have anything but a fun fling with Anthony Bridgerton. And she certainly didn’t mean to develop feelings for him. And she absolutely did not mean to fall in love with the idiot. 

Siena storms down the stairs, slipping outside to where Anthony is swaying slightly, head tilted up still staring at her window. Actually it’s her next door neighbor's window. 

“Community theater auditions are two blocks away,” she tells him. “They don’t usually require you to bring your own script, but they’ll appreciate your dramatics.” 

“I am not being dramatic,” he tells her, slow to turn his head so he’s staring at her instead of Mrs. Rosenthal’s window. He stomps his foot dramatically as he says this, however. 

“You’re being a fool,” Siena points out, crossing her arms over her chest. “And I’ll not be made one anymore.” 

“My mother was being over enthusiastic,” Anthony tells her, “Edwina is a daughter of an old friend and she asked for me to bring her around, I did not know it meant for her to start ringing wedding bells.” 

Siena arches an eyebrow, because chauffeuring around a family friend was not the main insult she had taken. “And how did you introduce me to your mother, sister and Edwina?” 

Not girlfriend, though she wasn’t one to harbor such illusions. Not even friend, though they’ve never actually been friends. Not the most amazing singer I’ve ever heard, you must invest in her future. But the waitress at the seafood restaurant around the block. 

It’s not even how they met. 

“I’m an idiot,” his shoulder saga. “In my defense, it is my mother’s favorite restaurant.”

“I look forward to her patronage,” Siena responds, lifting her chin and turning. “You’ll be turned away at the door.” 

“I’m sorry,” he says, and it’s not much and she hates that it gives her pause. No boy or man has ever offered any sort of apology to her before. “I do love you, Si.”

“Come back when you’re sober with a better apology and use those words and perhaps I’ll believe you,” she tells him. “And maybe even forgive you.” 

“Do you love me?” He asks, and she sighs in return. 

“You’ll have to wait until you’re sober to find out,” Siena tells him, pulling the door open. It’s a lie, it’s stupidly apparent in everything about her when she’s with him that she does. 

He shows up the next morning, hungover but sober, a bouquet of flowers in his arms and a promise she starts to believe.


End file.
